Executioner's Song Gone Wrong
by ChariaRose
Summary: Tag to Season 10 Episode 14, The Executioner's Song. What if Dean does not leave that fight the same way he entered it? What if the urge to succumb to the mark was too strong for him to resist? Spoilers to S10E14, although I added my own twist. This is my first fanfiction ever, so reviews and such are always welcome. This is a one-shot, but I may expand it if I think I should.


Executioner's Song, Gone Wrong

Hey, this is a Supernatural fanfiction that is tagged to season 10, episode 14, The Executioner's Song. What if Dean did not leave that fight the same way he entered like everyone had feared? What if the temptation of the mark was too strong for him to resist it any longer? Spoilers to Season 10 Episode 14, although I added a huge twist to it, there are still spoilers. I have never written any fanfiction before, although I have thought about it many times. This will be my first. This is a one-shot, but I might elaborate more on it in the future. Without a further ado, let's get to the story.

* * *

Dean knew that he was about to die, knew that Cain was about to kill him once and for all with the first blade. As Cain raised the blade, Dean noticed a knife on Cain's side in a holster, just at the perfect angle for him to grab it. Dean grabbed a hold of the knife and swung it to his left just as Cain was about to drive the first blade into his chest, cutting his hand off. Cain fell to the ground, clutching his arm where his hand had been cut off, groaning in pain on the way down. Dean rolled to the side and grabbed the blade out of Cain's removed hand, standing with a struggle of some sort. He could feel the power from the mark reacting to the blade, feel it overpowering him in every way. He tried to fight it, for Sam, for Castiel, hell, even for Crowley of all people! The power of the mark mixed with the smell of Cain's blood in the air was so powerful.

"What's the matter?" said Cain, looking up at Dean. Dean stared at him, with a tired look in his eye, a worn out look that said 'I give up!' in a million different ways.

"Tell me I don't have to do this." Dean plead to Cain. "Tell me that you'll stop. Tell me that you can stop!"

"I will never stop." Said Cain with a sly, murderous look in his eye.

Dean could again feel the power of the blade in his hand, feel it overpowering him in every way possible. He held back though, held back so desperately that it felt as if he hadn't slept in weeks. He circled around to Cain's back, slowly, staring at him as he went. As Cain bowed his head, Dean raised the blade into the air, over his head, and with a cry of desperation he brought the blade down into Cain's back, through his heart. As Dean did this, he felt the power. He could taste it, smell it, hear it, and breath it. With every ounce of strength he had, he had been fighting the urges, this very power he felt now.

Dean pulled his hand, with the blade, up from Cain's body. Staring at his lifeless corpse on the ground, he felt relief, as well as regret, hatred, and rage. He couldn't believe how much this man, no, this demon, had influenced him. Changed him. As he felt the power radiating from the blade through his arm, he remembered that Sam and Castiel were downstairs, waiting for him to return, hoping desperately that he was fine, that he would return as the same man that he was when he went in.

Through all the commotion that was going on, Dean had forgotten that Crowley was also downstairs, waiting for him to give the very blade that was feeding him so much power, back to him. When he had entered the fight he had full intentions of giving the blade back to him. Now, though, all he felt was resentment towards him for wanting to take it away from him. To take this power, this feeling, away from him. Dean now had a new plan of action, a new goal for tonight. Kill Crowley, The damn King of Hell!

'What were we thinking!?' Dean thought to himself. 'I thought we were supposed to be hunters! Not allies with the big boss demon!'

Dean was now furious, at not only Crowley, or the others, but himself. He was now intent on making it right. Whether this was the corruption of the mark or not, he was sure that this was going to happen.

He walked through the door, hearing chatter among Sam, Castiel, and Crowley, downstairs. Dean had a look of determination on his face, a look of a predator about to bite down on it's prey. He walked down the stairs slowly, although he was all juiced up with 'mojo' from the mark, he did just get the crap beaten out of him by a knight of hell. He walked the stairs as if he was not planning on doing anything reckless, put a look on his face that would be seen as weak, not angry, not hateful, but weak and tired.

"Dean?" asked Sam, with a look of worry plastered all over his face.

"Dean. The blade?" said Crowley, putting his hand out in front of him, expecting to retrieve the blade as promised.

Dean had other plans though, or the mark had other plans. He looked at the blade in his hand, staring at it for a moment, feeling the power. Tasting the power resonating through it into him. He walked up to Crowley, still looking at the blade.

"Oh, you mean this?" Dean said, looking up at Crowley. Now with a glare instead of the tired, weak, and helpless look that he had on before.

"Dean? Are you ok?" Sam said, in a tone of someone expecting the worst.

He then looked to where Sam was standing, knowing that he would most likely try to stop him. Dean kept his glance away from him, attempting to regain focus on his objective. He looked back to Crowley, then to Cas, and to Crowley again. He turned the blade in his hand so he was holding it like he was about to give it to him. Instead of giving it to him though, he wound his arm by pulling it back, about to stab Crowley in the stomach.

Crowley noticed this and teleported behind Dean, a safe distance away. He then used his demon powers to push him up against a wall, causing a powerful wind.

"Well, not what I was expecting. Well that isn't very true. Kind of thought this would happen." Said Crowley slyly.

"What the hell!" Yelled Sam, although not directed at any one of them in particular.

Dean had a murderous look in his eye now, completely forsaking his conscience at this point. He attempted to move from the force, moving ever so slightly.

"Dean, it's ok! Cain is dead, you did it! It's over now." Sam said, trying to calm Dean down like he had when he cut Cuthbert Sinclair's head off. "Put the blade down, Dean."

Castiel, not knowing what exactly to do at this point just stared, anxious. He was not very strong, since he still was working with stolen grace.

Dean tried so hard to move, to get out of this hold Crowley had on him. Struggling, he looked to the blade, he felt the power even more so now. Fighting everything Sam was saying to calm him down with all his might. 'How could Cain resist the mark for so long?' Dean thought to himself. He looked back at Crowley and mustered enough power to get out of the hold he was in.

"What the bloody hell?" Crowley said, worried and frightened now. He kept trying to push Dean back, failing each time.

"DEAN! STOP!" Yelled Sam, knowing that this wasn't really Dean, it was the mark. It was what the fight had done to him. "You don't have to do this, Dean!" Dean stopped in his tracks, shaking his head and pinching his eyes closed. He tried to block Sam out, knowing that he could pull him back from this, allow him to listen to his conscience again.

"This doesn't have to be this way Dean. Put the blade down." Sam said, calmly but anxiously.

"I guess that's my cue." And just like that, Crowley disappeared.

Dean hit his head with his hand that clutched the blade. "Coward." he said, turning around.

"Dean, please, give me the blade." asked Castiel, trying to help. "It's ok."

"It's over Dean, it's over. You can put the blade down now." Sam repeated, being as caring as he could be.

All of a sudden, Dean's arm where the mark was began to feel overwhelming, like it didn't seem right. He pinched his eyes open and closed over and over, holding his head. He realized that he lost control, that he could've seriously hurt someone. He looked up at Sam with a tired and worrisome look in his eyes. He knew what had to be done. He couldn't trust himself anymore, not with Sam and Castiel's lives anyway.

"Sam? Cas?" Dean said, exasperated. "I am so sorry! I, I don't know what happened. I can't be trusted anymore."

"Dean, it's ok! We will figure this out. We always do." Sam said worried for his brother, but glad he got him somewhat back.

Dean looked at the blade again, repulsed by the urge to succumb to the power. He then looked at Sam, then Cas, and said "I'm sorry, I am so very sorry."

"It's ok, Dean." Sam said, beginning to become confused as to what Dean was doing.

"Dean, Sam is right. It is ok, just, give me the blade." Castiel said, worried too.

"I can't do that Cas, I just can't." Dean then took the blade and brought it to his neck. "I'm sorry Sammy." Dean then proceeded to slice his throat.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Sam, running to his brother, catching him before he collapsed. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME! YOU HEAR?" Sam yelled to Dean, trying to stop the bleeding. "CAS! HELP HIM, PLEASE!"

Castiel came running to Dean's side, touching his throat with his hand, attempting to heal him. It seemed to be working, and it did. Although Castiel was weak, he managed to save Dean's life.

Sam clutched onto Dean's unconscious, but alive, body on the ground. Holding him ever so tightly. "Dammit Dean, why do you do this to me?" Sam said, closing his eyes. He then opened them to remove the blade from Dean's hand, still holding onto it so tightly his knuckles turned white. Sam gave the blade to Cas, knowing it would be safe with him. "Cas, what are we going to do now? This fight, it made him so much worse. I have never seen him like this. Willing to just kill himself? It's crazy, even for Dean. He's in trouble Cas."

Cas looked away, thinking, responding with "Honestly Sam, I have no idea."


End file.
